The Coming Storm
"The Coming Storm" is the seventy-first episode of RWBY and the fifth episode of Volume 6. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on November 24th, 2018 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on December 1st, 2018. It was released on YouTube on November 30th, 2019. Summary Cinder Fall visits Lil' Miss Malachite' bar again, who informs her that Team RWBY and JNR were spotted taking a train to Argus, and Cinder deduces that they are headed to Atlas. Before she can leave with this information, however, Lil' Miss reveals she knows Cinder's identity and that she ended up bringing her "double the business." Her other client turns out to be Neopolitan, who is bent on revenge against Cinder for being indirectly responsible for Roman's death. After a fierce battle, Cinder manages to convince Neo that they have a common enemy in Ruby Rose, offering an alliance so they can both take their vengeance on her. At Brunswick Farms, the heroes enter the main farmhouse to find it seemingly deserted, only for Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long to discover the dead bodies of the former inhabitants in their beds. Qrow Branwen's investigation reveals that throughout the entire farm is the same scene, as though everyone went to sleep without ever waking up. With the storm getting worse, the group prepares for an overnight stay: Qrow does another sweep of the grounds, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long head to look for a vehicle, Ruby and Weiss search for food, and Oscar Pine and Maria Calavera sit down to read a story. Yang and Blake look through an old shed for a vehicle. Yang shows fatigue from the events of the day, though she tells Blake that she is only tired. Just as Yang finds a flatbed that they could use to transport everyone, she hallucinates Adam Taurus. Blake tries to offer her reassurance, claiming Adam's power comes from his ability to control people, but she will stay by Yang's side if he comes for them again. Although initially comforted, Yang is offended after Blake claims that she will "protect" her. Ruby and Weiss initially only find the house's bar, which Ruby hopes Qrow will not discover: she knows that he is not taking their recent revelations well. Weiss expresses her doubts about continuing to Atlas, ostensibly because Jinn told them that Salem could not be defeated. When Ruby replies in disbelief, Weiss passes it off as her just being tired. They find another room with more alcohol and a locked entrance to what looks like a wine cellar. Ruby finds some canned food that they can use and head back to meet with everyone else. As they leave, something lifts the cellar door from the inside. Transcript }} Characters }} Trivia *Neo has begun to evolve her semblance, as shown in the fight.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *Neo wasn't originally planned to be in this Volume, but was decided when they thought of what they could do better to make Cinder's storyline better and for when Cinder gets to Atlas they thought her having a partner was cool.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary *Blake doesn't always get the nuances of relationships and makes a misstep (when Yang and Blake talked and she told Yang she would protect her).RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary See Also *Battle Pages **Cinder vs. Neo *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V6 05 00002.png|Lil' Miss gives Cinder information about Team RWBY and JNPR's whereabouts. V6 05 00007.png|Seeking revenge, Neo starts attacks Cinder. V6 05 00039.png|Cinder intimidates Neo into listening to her. V6 05 00041.png|Neo agrees to work with Cinder to kill Ruby. V6 05 00045.png|The group takes shelter from a blizzard, despite their wariness of the farm. V6 05 00048.png|Weiss and Yang discover corpses in the house. V6 05 00050.png|The group discusses their situation and decides to split up to search the farm. V6 05 00054.png|Maria finds a strange book to read. V6 05 00056.png|Blake and Yang search for a better way to travel to Argus. V6 05 00059.png|Yang's PTSD causes her to hallucinate Adam standing outside. V6 05 00063.png|Ruby and Weiss search the basement for food. V6 05 00068.png|Something lurks in the cellar. Video References Category:Volume 6 Category:Episodes